Roux et Brun
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot]CharlyOlivier. Quand le capitaine des Lions ressent une certaine chose pour le petit nouveau.


Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : One shot, Romance.

Paring : Charly/Olivier

Disclamers : Les persos de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas… . Je veux Oliviiiiiiiier…¤o¤

Yééé ! Je sais, c'est court ! XD Mah bon ! J'en ferais peut être une autre Charly/Olivier, mais quand Oli aura sont âge normal, et un truc sûrement bien angsty comme je les aimes ! Muahahha !èué

Ahem ! Sur ce, bon ficage ! n.n

_

* * *

_

Roux et Brun

_

* * *

-…… »_

_-_Il est quand même mignon ce petit gardien… »

Bill jeta un regard en coin à son frère, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai que, du haut de sesquatorzes ans, Olivier Dubois avait pas mal de succès. En plus, il était doué sur un balais, comme le prouvait sa petite démonstration aux deux frères Weasley, capitaine et vice-capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

_-_Je savais pas que t'avais un penchant pour les plus jeunes que toi… »

_-_…Tu sais Bill, je préfère franchement être au-dessus plutôt qu'en dessous. »

_-_Oui mais quand même…j'te signale que t'es en dernière année là…et lui, il est qu'en troisième année. »

_-_J'ai jamais dit que je projetait de sortir avec lui, j'ai juste dit qu'il était mignon… »

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_Charly, je te connais vraiment trop bien. Je sais que si tu dit ça, tu va essayer de sortir avec lui. »

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, puis décida qu'Olivier était assez bon pour intégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor, et agita ses bras en l'air.

_-_Oh ! Dubois ! Tu peux redescendre ! »

Le brun acquiesça et atterrit en douceur sur l'herbe, alors que les autres joueurs faisaient de même.

_-_Alors ? », demanda Olivier, impatient, les joues rosies par le froids et ses yeux noisettes pétillantes de plaisir.

_Décidément beaucoup trop mignon pour son bien…_

_-_Hm, je pense que tu es capable d'intégrer l'équipe. Tu seras le gardien pour le prochain match. »

_-_Ouaiiiiis ! Génial ! Quand Flint va apprendre ça…héhéhé… »

_-_Flint ? Qui c'est ça… ? », demanda Bill.

_-_Hm, un Serpentard dequatrième année que j'aime pas du tout. », répondit Olivier avec une grimace, se rappelant de son arrivée à Poudlard plutôt remarquée, quand il s'était bagarré avec Flint.

_-_…Bien, tu commenceras les entraînements avec nous dans une semaine, même heure. Je compte sur toi. »

_-_Oui ! »

_-_Oh, Olivier ! Viens voir par là ! », appela une poursuiveuse.

Le petit brun adressa un rapide signe de la main aux deux rouquins et courut vers la jeune fille.

Bill se tourna vers son frère avant d'hausser ses sourcils.

_-_Charly…tu souris… »

_-_Et alors ? »

_-_C'est un sourire idiot. »

_-_Je m'en fiche. »

_-_Charly, le synonyme d'idiot est : amoureux… »

Le capitaine ne répondit pas, fixant toujours intensément le nouveau gardien des Lions qui parlait avec animation aux poursuiveurs.

Bill secoua sa tête en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles sur son idiot de petit frère et l'amour, puis appela les autres joueurs pour leurs dire d'entrer dans les vestiaires afin de se changer.

_-_Allez, secoues-toi un peu _capitaine_, et cesse donc de le fixer comme ça, tu vas lui faire peur. », soupira Bill en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Charly qui acquiesça vaguement avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tout deux vers les vestiaires.

_

* * *

-Debout Charly… », grommela Bill en attachant rapidement ses cheveux en catogan._

_-_Hmpfhgnufffm… »

L'adolescent se roula en boule dans son lit, se saucissonnant dans ses couvertures, et Bill leva les yeux au ciel avant de sauter sur le matela de son frère qui grogna.

_-_Allez ! Où sinon tu n'auras pas le temps de manger ! Ou alors, tu auras le temps de manger, mais on sera en retard pour les Potions…et tu sais que Rogue n'hésitera pas à te donner une punition…Il te déteste grave depuis que… »

_-_…Je suis dans l'équipe et que j'arrête pas de battre sa maison au Quiddich, _oui je sais_ ! »

Bill se mit à rire alors que Charly s'extirpait tant bien que mal de la grosse couverture, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_-_Hmm…Qu'est ce que t'as bien pût faire cette nuit pour être aussi crever hein ? …Attends…me dis pas que t'es allé rejoindre Olivier ? »

_-_Bien sûr que non ! », répondit férocement Charly en grimaçant.

_-_En tout cas, c'est ce que tu voulais faire hmm ? », fit innocemment remarquer Bill.

Il se retint de pouffer de rire devant l'air interrogateur de son petit frère, et attrapa son coussin pour le serrer dans ses bras, l'imitant.

_-_Ohhh, Olivier…hmmm…»

Charly écarquilla ses yeux avant de rougir violemment et de balancer son coussin à la figure de Bill qui se mit à hurler de rire, courant dans toute la chambre.

_-_C'était vraiment trop drôle ! »

_-_Mouais, c'est ça, c'est ça… », grogna Charly en s'habillant rapidement, toujours aussi écarlate.

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune, puis dans la Grande Salle, Bill charriant toujours aussi gaiement un Charly agacé.

_-_Mais t'as finit oui ! »

_-_Tiens, il y a une place vide juuuuuste à coter d'Olivier… »

Et, avant que Charly n'ai put dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Bill le prit par la bras pour pratiquement le jeter sur le banc à coter du petit brun qui sursauta.

_-_Ouch… »

_-_Euh… »

Charly adressa un sourire crispé à son cadet et assassina du regard un Bill hilare.

_-_Salut Olivier. Bien dormit ? »

_-_Euh oui…merci…et toi capitaine ? »

Le rouquin acquiesça et s'assit à coter du gardien, en profitant pour frapper Bill avec son pieds sous la table, puis se tourna vers Olivier pour lui parler quand il remarqua son expression.

Le garçon était figé, une grimace à la fois interloquée et de dégoût sur le visage, fixant un point entre Bill et Percy.

_-_Qu'est ce que t'as Oli ? », demanda Bill en agitant sa main devant les yeux d'Olivier.

Le sorcier ne répondit pas et se leva brusquement, avant d'enjamber le banc sous les regards interrogateurs des autres Gryffondors, et de se diriger vers la table des Serpentards sous les yeux ébahit de tous les sorciers de la Grande Salle.

Arrivé, là, il attrapa un autre garçon par le col et lui colla une droite magistrale qui l'envoya valser un peu plus loin.

_-_Oh… », fût la remarque intelligente de Bill.

Le Serpentard essaya de répliquer et les deux garçons roulèrent au sol en se frappant, quand MacGonagall et Rogue arrivèrent en courant pour les séparer.

_-_Monsieurs Dubois ! Ca suffit ! Lâchez le ! », hurla le professeur de Métamorphose en tirant sur la main d'Olivier qui était serrée sur la cravate de l'autre adolescent.

_-_Arrrgl ! Ce pauvre imbécile est en train de m'étrangler ! »

_-_Ferme là face de fesses ! »

_-_Gryffondor de merde ! »

_-_Tête de boule ! »

_-_CA SUFFIT TOUT LES DEUX ! », coupa MacGonagall en tirant Olivier en arrière.

Rogue attrapa le bras de son protégé pour l'écarter d'Olivier qui continuait de le frapper et jeta un regard noir au brun qui le lui rendit, fou de rage.

_-_Monsieur DUBOIS ! Cinquante points en moins, plus cinq heures de retenue ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a prit, mais je suis EXTREMEMENT déçue par votre comportement honteux ! »

_-_C'est LUI qui a commencé professeur ! »

_-_Flint, allez tout de suite à l'infirmerie. », ordonna froidement Rogue au Serpentard qui acquiesça, le nez en sang.

Bill se tourna vers Charly qui continuait de fixer un Olivier en train de se faire engueuler par MacGonagall, et secoua sa main.

_-_Je me demanda bien ce qu'il a pût lui faire ce Flint… »

_-_MacGonagall a quand même raison. Olivier a fait perdre beaucoup de points à Gryffondors. », répliqua Percy.

Charly lui jeta un regard noir, et le rouquin se ratatina sur lui même, surpris et apeuré.

_-_Tu devrais plutôt le soutenir, Percy. »

Bill pouffa de rire, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Olivier quand il s'affala à sa place, la mine butée, touillant sans grand appétit son assiette.

_Ma parole, il est encore plus mignon quand il fait la tête…_

Charly passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux, embarrassé de penser ça. Il était vraiment atteint…

_

* * *

-Bon, l'entrainement est terminé, vous pouvez aller vous changer ! », ordonna Charly en atterrissant sur l'herbe du terrain._

Toute l'équipe de Gryffondor se dirigea vers les vestiaires en papotant, puis s'en allèrent peu à peu vers le château après s'être habillé.

Charly soupira, toujours assis sur le banc, quand il entendit des bruits de pas.

_-_Ol…»

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut le brun sortir tout juste de la douche, une simple serviette autour de la taille, ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau et son air surpris.

_K…Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa !_

Charly tira une serviette pour la poser sur ses genoux, cachant ainsi une partie de son anatomie qui s'était réveillée.

_-_C…Capitaine ? Pourquoi vous êtes encore là ? »

_-_Je…je rêvais… »

_C'est l'cas d'le dire._

_-_Ah… »

Olivier lui tourna le dos et mis rapidement sa chemise, son pull et sa robe de sorcier, avant de se tourner vers Charly, les joues rouges.

_-_Euh…capitaine… ? »

_-_Moui ? », répondit le rouquin, essayant tant bien que mal de détacher son regard du corps de son gardien.

_-_Tu pourrais…sortir ? Le temps que je me changes…s'il te plait ? »

Charly sourit et acquiesça avant de se lever, laissant un Olivier perplexe tout seul.

Nom d'un dragon. Il voulait se faire violer ou quoi… !

Le capitaine des Lions entra dans le bureau du Quiddich, avant d'attraper son Etoile Filante, le tout nouveau balais du marché, qu'il gardait précieusement en grande surprise pour son futur match contre les Serpentards.

_-_Wo…Wooooow ! Une Etoile Filante ! »

Charly tourna sa tête vers Olivier qui venait d'arriver, et pût presque jurer voir des étoiles dans ses yeux tandis qu'il s'approchait de la table où était posé son balais.

_-_Je…je peux le toucher ? », demanda Olivier, ses yeux brillants d'admirations.

_-_Vas y… »

Le petit brun posa ses mains sur le manche du balais, tremblant de plaisir. Et ben dis donc…une Etoile Filante !

Il se retourna pour demander plus de précisions sur le balais, quand son visage rencontra le torse de Charly.

_-_Pard… »

Il s'interrompit quand le roux posa ses mains sur le bureau, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Charly approcha lentement son visage vers celui d'Olivier, et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes, avant de l'embrasser, glissant une de ses mains sur le dos du brun qui répondit timidement à son baiser, la surprise passée, passant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

L'adolescent remonta sa main jusqu'aux épaules du petit sorcier, pour tirer sur sa robe qui glissa légèrement sur le coter, approfondissant son baiser quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

_-_Monsieur Dubois, vous… »

Les deux sorciers sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le professeur qui venait d'entrer, et Olivier remonta rapidement sa robe noire, écarlate.

Charly sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. C'était Rogue…pourvut qu'il ne les ait pas vu…A en juger par son air surpris, c'était raté…

_-_Vous…vous deux… »

Les narines de Rogue frémirent et il sourit méchamment. Noël était en avance cette année !

_-_Charly Weasley et Olivier Dubois…tiens donc… »

_-_Nous n'avons rien fait de mal professeur ! », protesta Charly.

_-_Silence Monsieur Wealsey ! Je vous signale que Dubois n'est qu'en troisième année, et que vous êtes en DERNIERE année ! Mais suivez moi dans mon bureau. Je pense que le professeur MacGonagall et vos parents seront ravis d'apprendre ce que vous faites, une fois seuls ! »

Olivier pâlit et s'approcha de la porte pour suivre Rogue qui était déjà sortit, quand Charly lui prit la main.

_-_Attends, Olivier… »

Le brun lui jeta un bref regard avant de se dégager doucement de la main de Charly qui sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Maudis Rogue !

Sale pervers psychopathe !

Il avait tout gâché cet imbécile de professeur de potion !

Charly prit sa baguette magique dans sa main et courut pour rejoindre Olivier et Rogue qui étaient déjà à mis-chemin. Quand il arriva à bonne distance cependant, il pointa sa baguette sur le dos du professeur de Potion.

_-Oubliettes !_

Un rayon lumineux le frappa de plein fouet, frôlant Olivier qui sursauta, et Rogue s'écroula au sol.

Le brun fit volte face, ses yeux noisettes grands ouverts.

_-_Charly ! Mais…t'es fou ! »

_-_Sûrement… », répondit le rouquin avec un sourire à faire pâlir le plus Serpentard des Serpentards.

Olivier leva les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher un timide sourire, puis s'agenouilla à coter de Rogue.

_-_J'ai l'impression qu'il est endormit… »

_-_On devrait en profiter pour s'enfuir, non ? »

Le garçon se mit à rire et acquiesça, avant de tendre sa main à Charly. Celui-ci le regarda avec un petit sourire et l'attrapa avec la sienne, avant de tirer Olivier vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Pendant un petit moment, le taquinant, soufflant sur sa lèvres, l'effleurant, faisant glisser sa langue dessus, jusqu'à ce que Olivier finisse par se détacher de lui.

_-_Hmm…on y va alors… »

Charly se lécha la lèvre et marcha à coter de lui, main dans la main, quand il manqua de tomber sur le cul quand Olivier marcha sur le dos de Rogue qui était allongé sur son chemin, indifférent, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

_-_O…Olivier ! », s'exclama le rouquin, les yeux écarquillés.

_-_J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça… », répondit le garçon en haussant ses épaules.

Et bien ! Cette dernière année promettait d'être riches en surprise...


End file.
